


A Jagged Gorgeous Winter

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: “I’m going with you,” Hiiragi whispered, a look of concern in her eye. Something was going on with Natori, and she was determined to find out.
Relationships: Hiiragi & Natori Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Jagged Gorgeous Winter

“I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” The music swelled, some easily copyrighted love song in the background.

“Oh, Jason, you’re so silly! I love you!” Another shoddy film cut, the third in five minutes, by Natori’s count.

_“OH MY GOD, HOW LONG IS THIS!?”_ He thought to himself, nearly biting his fist to smother a groan: It had been like this for nearly the entire length of the film, but the climax had proven too much even for the usually stoic exorcist. His patience was bound to run out given his distaste for romance films’ usual trappings, but as soon as he felt his hand reach the bottom of the now-empty popcorn bag, the desire to run screaming into the night appeared more and more tempting.

He snuck a glance at the rest of the room, enraptured by the power of the silver screen’s latest offering; Natori swore he could even see a tear in the eye of Natsume, the emotion of the moment proving far more resonant to the young man than Shuiichi would ever assume of a film constructed this poorly was capable of. Still, though he would never admit it, it was nice not watching alone for a change; his typical weekend often spent in solitude, the glow of the computer screens his primary comfort.

“I’m going out,” he said, bracing his hands against his knees as he rose from the dingy old couch, springs creaking loudly. “Anyone want anything while I’m gone?”

“More snacks!” the excitable Taki called out, motioning with the now empty box of chocolate towards the doorway leading out of the house. Tanuma shrugged, personally satisfied with the shockingly large container of fish-shaped cheese crackers he had brought over.

Natori pulled his hat down from the rack, running his fingers through the brim. As he began to exit the building, a hand stopped him, and his eyes went wide.

“I’m going with you,” Hiiragi whispered, a look of concern in her eye. Something was going on with Natori, and she was determined to find out.

* * *

Even as the streetlights illuminated the darkness of the evening excursion, the duo walked in silence, the crunch of snow under Natori’s feet the only rhythm in the jagged winter.

Finally, Hiiragi broke the silence: “Natori, what is the matter? Are you not pleased by the company back home? I could always….”

“It’s not that,” he said, voice hitching unexpectedly. “It’s just……I understood what had to be done, and what that required of me, and now I’m not sure of…well, anything anymore.”

She paused, studying the lines on his face, noticing the lizard youkai rushing around his face and hands. He’d seen so much, _done_ so much. It only made sense that he’d have a hard time processing the new reality that they had found themselves in together. The movie was always incidental.

“Shu, you’re crying.”

He felt his face, the tears soaking through his gloves. He laughed to himself.

“It would appear so” he said, voice returning to his usual cadence. The lizard youkai had vanished; to where, she did not know.

She was not going to allow this conversation end as they always did, with Natori laughing off the moment and moving on; She steeled herself for the continuation of the conversation and began again.

“Shuuichi, have you considered that you’re allowed to be happy? That good things and good people can be in your life, enjoy spending time with you, and it’s okay to not have to think about when and if those things could end?”

He swallowed hard. She was never this direct with him, at least, not in recent memory. _There was that one time_ ….

He spoke, his eyes downcast. “I don’t have the right. What else should I be?”

“Be okay with being uncomfortable. There’s nothing wrong with you; you’ve had a very different life than most people, and it’s going to take some time, but you’ll be alright. So, take it easy on yourself, and I’ll be here if you need someone to talk to.”

She embraced him, hoping that she had reached him somehow, but allowed him the space to simply say nothing. He returned the hug, and after moments that felt like hours, left her grasp.

“Can we go home now?” he whispered softly.

She smiled warmly. “Of course, Shu”

* * *

“Hey, welcome back! Whatcha get? Tanuma bet on something sour, but I’m not convinced.”

Natori glanced at Hiirage and laughed. _Empty handed._

“……Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
